The present disclosure is directed to drive assemblies, and more particularly to a compensating drive nut assembly.
A lead screw, which is sometimes referred to as a power screw or a translation screw, is a threaded screw that is used as a linkage in a machine to translate turning motion into linear motion. Lead screws are often used in linear actuators, sliding mechanisms, and other machine devices requiring translation of turning motion into linear motion. The device described herein provides for an effective assembly and method of decoupling the lead screw drive from guiding linear bearings, thereby reducing or eliminating binding due to slight misalignment between the drive axis and the bearing axis.